Fuego frío
by Brandy N
Summary: Ciertos rumores llegan a oídos de Sansa Stark y le hacen rememorar vivencias de cinco años atrás.


**Fandom:** Canción de hielo y fuego.

**Pairing:** Sansa&Sandor

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Derechos reservados a George RR Martin.

**Advertencia:** Spoilers del libro Festín de cuervos. Si tenéis vuestras propias teorías acerca del destino de Sandor Clegane más allá de la serie y no queréis que os jodan el misterio, podéis optar por no seguir leyendo.

**Aguas negras.**

— Déjame a solas.

La doncella, tras escuchar las escuetas palabras de la dama, asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta. Aceptando que quien le había dado la orden no estaba de humor como para escuchar más nuevas que llegaban en forma de rumores. Eran hablillas tanto antiguas como recientes, sin embargo, ni las antiguas podían confirmarse como verdaderas. La doncella de ojos rapaces la miró de nuevo, antes de salir.

— No os quedéis demasiado tiempo en el balcón, se acerca el invierno. —aconsejó. Acto seguido, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Sansa reaccionó de forma tenue al escuchar aquello último. "¿Cuándo llega realmente el invierno? El lema de mi familia siempre advirtió algo que parecía muy lejano." Pensó. "Sin embargo, el invierno nunca se marcha, el frío se pega a los muros del castillo y ni el verano lo derrite. Yo tampoco me derrito, hace tiempo que quedé helada". Se sentó en el banquito situado junto a la mesa, ignorando las advertencias de Joyce, y se sirvió una copa de vino; una costumbre del pasado que no consiguió borrar. Joyce era una Nieve, una bastarda del norte, y era mucho más leal de lo que Sansa hubiera imaginado en una doncella; leal y astuta. La pelirroja, desde hacía unos años, procuraba rodearse de personas ladinas pero que no traicionaran su confianza mas las malas gentes le habían enseñado la valiosa lección de no fiarse de nadie, así que su doncella tampoco disponía de un acceso total a su intimidad. En cierto modo, Joyce le recordaba mucho a Shae, a excepción del color de piel y el acento. Pero había algo que Joyce Nieve sí sabía, y por ello había compartido con Sansa cierta información, la cual hubiera estado mejor enterrada, ya que removía sus entrañas hasta doler.

La joven dama tragó un poco de vino, y observó a las personas que recorrían las calles húmedas y grises de Invernalia; aunque a decir verdad, aquel sitio ya no era lo que antaño fue. De pronto, se sorprendió recordando vivencias, no de su hogar, sino de Desembarco del rey. Habían pasado cinco largos años desde entonces y jamás se había permitido olvidar nada de lo sucedido, sin embargo, sí que intentaba reprimir los recuerdos en algún rincón perdido de la memoria.

_Five years ago…_

Sansa bajó la escalinata de piedra a toda prisa, intentando no tropezarse con el bajo del dichoso vestido; en esos momentos le hubiese dado la razón a su hermana Arya sobre la incomodidad de tales atuendos, si aún la tuviera cerca.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, empujó la puerta para cerrarla fuertemente, estaba asustada, la batalla del Aguasnegras se estaba librando en el exterior pero con suerte nadie la echaría de menos. Intentó calmarse y relajar su respiración agitada, lo único que tenía a mano era su vieja muñeca de trapo, así que la abrazó como si tuviera cinco años. "Menuda estupidez" pensó. Mientras pensaba, le vino un olor a vino barato proveniente de cualquier parte de la habitación, al principio creyó que se trataba de Cersei, mas la voz tosca y familiar que escuchó a sus espaldas no le dio la razón.

— La dama Stark es presa del pánico. —El Perro estaba allí, en su habitación. ¿Por qué? ¿No debería estar luchando junto a su rey?

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

— No me quedaré mucho rato. Me voy.

— ¿Adónde?

— A algún lugar que no esté en llamas. —respondió, bebiendo un poco más de ese vino rancio.— Al norte, quizás.

Sansa le siguió la conversación, sin embargo su mente no estaba donde debería estar, su mente se había alejado de aquella habitación y de Desembarco del rey para ir a parar a Invernalia, al norte, donde el Perro había dicho. Sin duda, la nieve resultaría más gratificante para él…

— Puedo llevarte conmigo. —El hombre había acortado distancias entre ambos sin que la muchacha hubiera sido consciente. Ella le miró a los ojos, la oferta era muy tentadora pero no podía fiarse de él, ¿verdad?

— Aquí estaré a salvo…

El Perro la zarandeó, intentando convencerla, parecía un desesperado con intenciones nobles pero sus modos no sedujeron a Sansa. Sus ojos azules se volvieron vidriosos y más rojizos que antes; aquel era el aspecto habitual de la joven, el aspecto de alguien a quien hacían llorar demasiado, por eso, Sandor fue aflojando el agarre lentamente. De un momento a otro, parecía como si estuviese pidiéndole disculpas a la niña.

— No me haréis daño. —sentenció ella. No fue una pregunta ni un descubrimiento momentáneo, sino un hecho. Sabía desde hacía un tiempo que Sandor Clegane no trataba de herirla como lo hacían los demás.

— No, pajarito, no te haré daño. —Él guardó silencio durante unos instantes, después llevó una de sus grandes manos hacia la muñeca de trapo y la atrajo hacia sí. Sansa no la soltó, pero tampoco ofreció resistencia, así que fue arrastrada y quedó a escasos centímetros del hombre. Éste la abrazó y ella, temblorosa, cerró los ojos. Sentía su fuerza y pensó que un golpe de Sandor debía de destrozar a lo que fuese golpeado, los Clegane no se distinguían por su delicadeza, pero esos brazos le hicieron sentir segura y cálida. Sansa se sonrojó.

— ¿Por qué queréis llevarme con vos?

— Quiero tener a alguien que me cante por el camino.

— No conozco ninguna canción, ya no.

— ¿Has dejado de creer en cuentos de hadas y caballeros honorables? —rio Sandor.

— Sí, en la vida real son los monstruos los que ganan.

— ¿Y qué soy yo para vos? —El hermano menor de los Clegane borró todo atisbo de sonrisa y se separó lo suficiente de ella como para poder observarla adecuadamente, pero el hecho de que la niña ni siquiera le mirase a la cara por más de cinco segundos lo sacaba de sus casillas. Al ver que Sansa no abría la boca optó por darle las respuestas él mismo, de forma un tanto osca.— Un animal grande, feo y chamuscado. Soy sólo un perro, el perro de un mocoso cruel, y ni siquiera me puedo considerar una mascota leal. Soy un cobarde que huye en medio de la batalla. —Su rabia fue desapareciendo y el tono de voz se volvió apenas audible, la joven estaba llorando; por compasión, miedo o asco, Sandor lo ignoraba, sin embargo se permitió dejar a un lado los pensamientos desagradables y le secó las lágrimas con la tela de su capa blanca.— Ya ves, pajarito, dejé de ser el monstruo aterrador hace mucho, por eso lo he perdido todo.

Sí, ella se había dado cuenta de eso, el príncipe azul con el que Sansa soñó resultó ser mucho más monstruoso que el hombre bruto que se encontraba ahora frente a ella. Tyrion Lannister, su Florian ser Dontos, el Perro… todos ellos, los menos deseables que una muchachita adolescente pudiera considerar, le habían tratado con más respeto que Joffrey Baratheon y todos los nobles atractivos de Desembarco del rey juntos. Se sentía tremendamente injusta, y de pronto, le dieron unas terribles ganas de cantar.

_Madre Gentil, fuente de toda piedad,_

_Salva a nuestros hijos de la guerra y la maldad,_

_contén las espadas y las flechas detén,_

_que tengan un futuro de paz y de bien._

_Madre Gentil, de las mujeres aliento,_

_ayuda a nuestras hijas en este día violento,_

_calma la ira y la furia agresiva,_

_haz que nuestra vida sea más compasiva._

La pelirroja respiró hondo, no se acordaba del resto de la canción pero tenía la esperanza de que Sandor Clegane hubiese saciado su necesidad de melodías. Las llamas verdes del exterior iluminaron la estancia y el Perro se obligó a dar otro sorbo al vino; la sangre que salpicaba algunas partes de su rostro brilló, sin embargo, también podía distinguirse cierta humedad bajo sus ojos.

— Pajarito… —musitó con una voz ronca. El Perro posó una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de Sansa y se acercó a ella, no como el perro rabioso que habitualmente mostraba ser sino como un cachorro asustadizo y dubitativo. Los ojos azules de la niña se abrieron sorpresivamente, estaba tan confusa que ni siquiera hizo caso a las quemaduras en el rostro de Sandor, las cuales veía ahora desde tan cerca.

Sansa había comenzado a cerrar sus orbes y a acariciarle tenuemente las cicatrices con las yemas de sus dedos. Ante el tacto íntimo con la muchacha, el Perro rompió el beso y soltó un gruñido.

— Soy la prometida de vuestro rey, ¿cómo os atrevéis? —reprochó con vergüenza.

— ¿Que cómo me atrevo? ¡Que le jodan al rey! —dijo él recobrando su tono malhumorado de voz. El hombre se alejó de Sansa y fue directo a la puerta. Las anillas de su cota de malla tintineaban con cada paso y ahogaban los gritos de la guerra que se gestaba fuera, vio cómo Sandor se rasgaba la capa blanca y la tiraba al suelo, símbolo de una ferviente traición a Joffrey. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, se paró en seco y la miró con los ojos ahogados en deseo reprimido.— Juro por los putos dioses en los que crees que el único fuego con el que hubiera estado dispuesto a quemarme sería con el de tu pelo. —calló. "Y tus ojos serían el agua que aliviaría las quemaduras" pensó el Perro para sus adentros.

La puerta se cerró de un portazo, pero la Stark se quedó en el mismo sitio hasta que los pasos de Sandor Clegane dejaron de escucharse. Después, intentó asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido. Y lo hizo bajo el cobijo de la capa blanca.

_Today…_

La copa estaba fija sobre la mesita del balcón, mas no le quedaba vino en el interior, así que Joyce Nieve le sirvió un poco más del néctar bermellón al que tanto se había aficionado. La joven dama se protegió del frío con la capa de piel que ataviaba sobre sus hombros, y las mejillas y la nariz se le enrojecieron por el viento fresco que amenazaba las calles de Invernalia.

— ¿Hay noticias nuevas?

— Sí, mi señora. Mis informadores han traído a mis oídos rumores de una nueva guerra, la niña de los dragones está amenazando la paz de los reinos de Poniente. —La doncella esperó respuesta, pero no llegó.— La retoño Lannister celebrará su boda con el heredero actual de Dorne, dentro de poco.

— Que sean bendecidos con prosperidad. —"Por suerte, Myrcella no se parecerá a su madre" caviló Sansa.

— Se habla de ciertos proscritos que huyeron de sus reinos tiempo atrás.

— ¿Proscritos?

— Sí, mi señora. Tyrion Lannister, el bastardo de Robert Baratheon, Sandor Clegane…

— Está bien. —Sansa se tensó.— Háblame del Perro. ¿Sigue violando niños y saqueando aldeas?

— No, joven dama. Se ha desmentido la posibilidad de que siga con vida.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos pero procuró no mostrar sentimiento alguno, aún a pesar de la punzada que le atravesó el estómago. Comenzó a preguntarse qué habría pasado si ella se hubiera fugado con él de Desembarco del rey, cinco años atrás. Se acordó de todos los que le hicieron daño; de Joffrey, Cersei, de ser Meryn Trant, su tía Lysa, Meñique… Estaba sorprendida de las veces que le había negado una canción a la única persona que la trató de forma honesta; a menudo había visto el deseo que se escondía en sus ojos terroríficos cuando la miraba, sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue darle un casto y delicado beso. La había salvado innumerables veces e innumerables veces Sansa le había mirado con miedo. De pronto, las lágrimas amenazaron con salirle de los ojos.

— Los monstruos son los que ganan… —musitó.

— Han encontrado su tumba en Salinas, sólo quedaban los huesos bajo la armadura abollada.

— Los rumores mienten, se vio a un hombre con el yelmo de un perro arrasando granjas. —Sansa miró a Joyce con el ceño fruncido.

— El líder espiritual de Isla Tranquila lo halló agonizante, pero no pudo hacer nada con Clegane y lo enterró. Fue él quien dejó el yelmo a modo de símbolo mortuorio, señora. Lo robaron.

— Sólo las ratas serían capaces de saquear la tumba de un muerto. Ninguno de nosotros posee alma a estas alturas.

— Lo siento, Sansa. —La doncella dejó a un lado las formalidades y la abrazó por detrás. Sansa estaba acostumbrada ante tales gestos amistosos con su doncella, al fin y al cabo, era su única amiga.— Sé cuánto significaba para vos…

— Puedes retirarte, Joyce.

— Pero…

— Déjame a solas.

La doncella, tras escuchar las escuetas palabras de la dama, asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta. Aceptando que quien le había dado la orden no estaba de humor como para escuchar más nuevas que llegaban en forma de rumores. Eran hablillas tanto antiguas como recientes, sin embargo, ni las antiguas podían confirmarse como verdaderas. La doncella de ojos rapaces la miró de nuevo, antes de salir.

— No os quedéis demasiado tiempo en el balcón, se acerca el invierno. —aconsejó. Acto seguido, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Sansa reaccionó de forma tenue al escuchar aquello último. "¿Cuándo llega realmente el invierno? El lema de mi familia siempre advirtió algo que parecía muy lejano." Pensó. "Sin embargo, el invierno nunca se marcha, el frío se pega a los muros del castillo y ni el verano lo derrite. Yo tampoco me derrito, hace tiempo que quedé helada".

_FIN._

* * *

_Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiendo y que no os haya resultado confuso el cambio del tiempo en la historia. Cuando termina de recordar su vivencia en la batalla del Aguasnegras con el Perro, el marco temporal se sitúa momentos antes del principio, es decir, antes de que Joyce Nieve salga de la habitación. Si os ha gustado dejad algún review con vuestras impresiones, y si no os ha gustado compartidlo para molestar, como se suele decir. :)_

_Vivid al máximo._


End file.
